


good accident bring me naked man

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kinda, M/M, PATRICK IS A TEASE, Seduction, Someone stop me
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: siapa juga yang tahu dengan patrick. (pete saja tidak menyangka.)





	good accident bring me naked man

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump(h), Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, dan Brendon Boyd Urie—ketiganya bukanlah (anak-anak) kepunyaan saya melainkan milik diri masing-masing. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit, murni dibuat untuk memuaskan dahaga fangirl saya.
> 
> Pendek. Aslinya sudah cukup lama diposting di facebook saya.

Pesan dari Patrick berbunyi begini,

> _Mau makan apa untuk nanti malam?_

Pete buru-buru mengetik balasan.

> _terserah kayu._

Ia tidak sempat membenarkan salah ketik barusan, terburu dikirim, jadi Pete mengirim pesan koreksi sekalipun ia sadar betul Patrick pasti paham. Sudah kebiasaan.

> _kamu._

"Pete," ujar Brendon. "Kau mendengarkan tidak sih?"

Pete mendongak dari layar handphone. "Hah? Oh, ya, um," ia menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku. "Lanjutkan."

Brendon menyipit, tetapi tidak mengeluh lagi dan kembali bercerita soal sandwich super pedas yang tidak sengaja ia makan. (Pete tidak tertarik. Ia hanya berpura-pura begitu supaya Brendon tidak sakit hati—kasihan, uangnya baru saja dicopet tadi.)

Oleh sebab Brendon terus mengoceh, Pete tidak sadar yang terkirim hanya pesan kedua.

 

* * *

 

Pete membuka pintu, hendak menaruh barang-barangnya di kamar sekaligus mengistirahatkan badan setelah hari yang panjang, tapi ia mematung begitu melihat Patrick.

Patrick. Berbaring nyaman di ranjang sambil bermain psp. Tanpa memakai baju.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang."

Dan ia santai saja melanjutkan gamenya, hanya melirik sekali.

Pete tidak tahu apakah dia ingin menjerit atau segera kabur ke Mars dan tak kembali lagi. Serius; apa-apaan?

"... Kau sedang apa." Suaranya keluar sebagai cicitan. Pete pikir itu wajar mengingat cobaan yang sedang ia hadapi.

Patrick tidak memerhatikan barang sesaat dan lanjut bermain game. Malah bertanya, "Kau sudah mau makan?"

"Patrick, astaga, kau sedang _apa_?" Pete menarik napas dalam. Melirik jinsnya, ia memijat kening pelan. Kepalanya cenat-cenut. Mungkin ini semua cuma delusi. Mungkin ia sedang mabuk habis minum jus campur sambal karena kena tantangan tadi.

"Uh, entahlah Pete," sahut Patrick datar. "Kupikir kau tadi bilang kalau kau mau makan aku?"

"Apa?"

Patrick mengendik. "Apa."

"Tidak, maksudku, apa yang—kautahu apa, terserah. Aku **_lapar_**."

Antara psp yang terlempar dan kontak mendadak, Pete berpikir, betapa buruknya kontrol diri yang ia miliki.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but like the line "I'm sorry every song's about you" is about patrick??? cmon. ab/ap is the second most peterick-ish album we have after folie.
> 
> ignore me i'm high. terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
